To Understand You
by sougihime
Summary: When he first met her that day, he doesn't know that she would play a huge role in his life. When he first met her that day, he doesn't know that losing her would be the most painful thing out of everything. [Hakuryuu/OC] [constructive criticism welcome!]


**I guess I'm just trying to get into the feel of OC-writing. It's been awhile and I'm not really sure I can write OCs properly anymore. A warm-up, maybe?**

* * *

**"To Understand You"**

[ ...Just to see your smile, I would even give up my life. ]

* * *

When he first met _her _three years ago, it was a rainy day. No speck of sunlight could be seen; the sky was tightly engulfed by grey clouds. It was the day that seem like it could suck happiness out of anyone and everyone. Not really a great day to go out, but Hakuryuu has got no choice since this was his only day-off. Soccer practice with the _Resistance Japan _has taken up almost _all _of his time, although admittedly, they don't even have to train to win against _Shinsei Inazuma Japan, _the team full of beginners. However, it was necessary in order to _destroy _them through and through… At least, that was what Kuroiwa and Fudou said.

Hakuryuu was stuck outside without having anything to cover himself. He had stupidly forgotten to bring his umbrella with him when he left the inn he stayed at, along with the other _Resistance Japan _members. Actually, maybe it was a mistake on his part to underestimate the rain, although he did it subconsciously. He couldn't risk running back, really. He's not weak either, but it would be a disaster if he were to catch a cold.

"Are you okay?" A soft, however a bit childish voice sounded from his right. It snapped him out of his reverie instantly, as he looked towards his right. There stood a girl with shoulder length, crème-colored hair and light pink eyes, her figure looked fragile as glass—she looked young, quite younger than he is.

"I'm fine," was his reply, "Why are you out in the rain? You'll get sick." It was unlike him to feel worried about people he didn't know, but the person being a small, frail-looking little girl, he couldn't help but to feel the _least _bit worried over her wellbeing.

"Unlike you, I have my umbrella," the girl replied, her tone joking. With a smile etched on her lips, she added, "Do you want me to share the umbrella with you? I'll walk you to your home, too."

A bit incredulously, he proceeded to stare at the girl, "You don't have to do that. Your parents will get worried." He tried his best to held in the bitter smile he was about to let out. He never had the chance to know his parents, after all. He was born and raised in _God Eden, _and he would probably never meet his parents again.

Hell, he didn't even know his own surname.

The girl pouted, but then, as if realizing something, the pout gradually turned into a worried frown, "Are you okay?" she asked, worry visibly lacing her voice.

"…Why do you ask?"

"I… feel like you're deep in sorrow." was the girl's simple reply, as she held out her hand to touch Hakuryuu's cheek. She was inches shorter than him, so she had to hold her hand out high, but despite this cold rain… her hand felt very warm, or so Hakuryuu thought, "I might not know you well, but I know… that your pain is not something I'd be able to understand, even if I could read minds."

Hakuryuu could not really decipher his feelings right now, but… all he understood is that he felt comfortable. He really shouldn't feel like this; she was just a stranger, after all. Not to mention that she looked younger than him; he just can't let his weakness show.

"I—"

The girl then put up her index finger in front of his lips, "Please say no more," she said, "Would you come to my house for a while? I'm not going to do anything weird, you can count on that." She chuckled, as she held out her umbrella.

Hakuryuu didn't really know what possessed him that day that he nodded. Perhaps it was because of the girl's warmth; the kind of warmth that he had longed for.

He held out his hand and offered to hold the umbrella; out of his gentlemanliness, of course. The girl happily accepted the offer, as she handed him her pink, polka dotted umbrella. It was embarrassing for Hakuryuu to hold such a thing, but he figured out that it's okay, because he gets to protect the girl from the cold, _cold _rain.

Even if that meant he would have to let his shoulder get drenched in the said rain.

* * *

After their quiet walk, they arrived in front of a cozy-looking coffee shop, with a bright neon sign that says "We're open" stuck on their wood-framed glass door. The girl smiled at him as she opened the door, and they were instantly welcomed by the sweet scent of hot chocolate.

"Mother, I'm back." The girl said, as she gestured for Hakuryuu to come in closer. He obliged after he flipped the umbrella close and hung it on the umbrella hanger. The place was really warm. Surrounding him was sofas of all kinds, complete with glass and wooden tables. The walls were made of wood, and so does the floor. In the middle of the café was the counter; and there stood the girl and a kind looking woman; although she was inside the counter, whilst the girl's outside. The smell of the hot chocolate actually made him felt a bit inclined to drink something.

"Are you thirsty?" asked the girl, "You can drink this; it's for you, anyway." Hakuryuu sauntered towards her place, as he looked at the woman inside the counter. She was grinding coffee beans carefully, but then she shifted her eyes so that she's looking at him eye-to-eye.

"I'm sorry, did my daughter trouble you? She's very sensitive when it came towards feelings, so I guess it can't be helped if you felt a bit uncomfortable—especially because I think she dragged you here out of nowhere." The woman's smile was akin to that of the girl's, Hakuryuu thought. It was also full of kindness.

"No," Hakuryuu replied, "In fact, I was… probably saved by her." Was what he said in a whispery tone. The girl was too focused at her cup of hot chocolate that she didn't hear what he said, but that was not the case for the girl's mother.

The woman's surprised face turned to that of understanding as she pushed the cup of hot chocolate near him, gesturing for him to drink it. "Don't worry, it's free." She joked, as she continued grinding her coffee beans.

_"Thank you," _Hakuryuu whispered as he stirred his hot chocolate carefully. He wouldn't want to spill any, for it smells really good. It would be a waste if it was to be spilt.

"Hey, what's your name?" The girl's sudden inquiry almost made him jolt out of his seat. "S-sorry, did I surprise you?"The girl hastily apologized, clasping her hands together.

"It's okay," Hakuryuu replied, albeit being a little bit embarrassed that he was caught off-guard, "…I'm Hakuryuu."

"That's a great name! How do you write it?"

"The _kanji_ for white and dragon…" Hakuryuu replied, as he slowly sipped his hot drink. He abruptly pulled the cup away from his mouth; the chocolate was still too hot.

"Pfft! Wait a little more!" said the girl, seemingly entertained with Hakuryuu's earlier slip-up, "Your name's very cool, though… I'm Fuka. You write it with the _kanji_ for winter and flower."

Hakuryuu looked up from his cup to the girl, Fuka. "It fits you well," he said, "It's a nice name." He was never one to compliment people, but somehow… it felt right.

"…Thank you," Fuka said, as she smiled softly. It embarrassed Hakuryuu… somehow, but of course he didn't let it show.

"Do you want some cookies? I baked it with Mother earlier." Fuka offered as she reached out for a jar of cookies. Hakuryuu gladly nodded as he took a piece.

"It's good," he said, "But probably that's because your mother helped you, _right?_" He teased. Fuka pouted, as she stuck her tongue out.

"That's not true! I helped a lot, right, Mother?" she asked, hoping for her mother to side with her.

"Well… you helped, I guess… by burning a few trays of our cookies." Fuka's mother said, as she chuckled. Hakuryuu smirked at Fuka.

The girl blushed in embarrassment, "Mother…! That's classified information!"

"Look at my cute, embarrassed little girl~"

"Mother…!" Fuka said exasperatedly, as she tried her best to keep her composure, "_Mou…"_

Hakuryuu idly looked at the antique clock on the wall whilst the mother-daughter continued their little fight. The clock says that it's already 7PM; he really must go back to the inn now.

"It's late," Hakuryuu said, as he finished up his hot chocolate, "My friends will be worried about me."

Fuka stood up instantly, as she smiled, "I'll walk you home, then!"

"It's dangerous for a girl to walk home alone," said Hakuryuu, "I'll be fine."

"…Then… I'll lend you my umbrella. Be sure to return it back here tomorrow, okay?" Fuka said, a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to walk Hakuryuu home. She's actually kind of interested to meet Hakuryuu's _'friends'_.

"…" With a little bit of hesitance, Hakuryuu nodded, "Okay." It was only his hunch, but he had a feeling that Fuka was lending him her umbrella because she wanted to meet him again. It's not like he _doesn't _want to meet Fuka, anyways… but honestly, walking alone with _that _girly umbrella is kind of…

"Fuka, Fuka… of course a boy like Hakuryuu-kun would feel embarrassed using your girlish umbrella," Fuka's mother said, as she winked at Hakuryuu. He nodded in relieve; he felt glad that Fuka's mother understood him well. "You can use my deceased husband's—" Fuka's mother jolted, and then covered her mouth as if she had just said a forbidden word.

"…Ah," Fuka whispered, as she let out a forced, _fake _smile, "It's okay, Mother. I can't hang on to the past forever, can I? Father is dead; that's something that I must come into terms with."

"…Fuka…"

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm not feeling well; I'll be on my room upstairs," said Fuka, as she turned around. She spared Hakuryuu one last look, as she said, "I'm sorry, Hakuryuu. My head hurts; I'm sorry I can't see you out. Feel free to use the umbrella; I bet father would be happy that his things would be of use." With that, she turned her head and started walking towards the closed door at the end of the room. Hakuryuu wasn't even given the time to reply—no, he _didn't _even know what he could say to her. It was… shocking, to say the least, to see Fuka forcing out a fake, _fake _smile.

"I'm sorry you had to see her—and me, by extension—like that, Hakuryuu-kun," Fuka's mother said, "She was very close to her father; he was a great baker, even more than I am, his wife. I'd gladly tell you the whole story, but it would take a long time. I'm afraid your friends are waiting for you."

Hakuryuu could only nod. He actually wanted to know more, much and _much _more. However, Fuka's mother was right. He couldn't risk getting Fudou_-kantoku _angry. The rain already let up a little, so he should be fine with an umbrella. "Thank you…" He abruptly stopped his sentence, as he realized he doesn't even know Fuka's mother's name. He looked at her with a questioning glance, as the woman replied.

"You can call me Shizuka," said Fuka's mother, as she smiled. "You're free to come here any day you want, Hakuryuu-kun. I will try to cheer up Fuka, so you should also do your best."

Hakuryuu nodded firmly. If there was something he could do right now, it was doing his best. For Fuka, Shizuka-san and himself… "I will, Shizuka-san. And… would you please tell Fuka that I'm staying in Murasaki Inn?"

Shizuka was about to ask why Hakuryuu told her to relay the information to Fuka, but then she settled in with a warm smile. "I will, and thank you, Hakuryuu-kun. Becareful."

Hakuryuu nodded. Shizuka handed him a plain white, simple umbrella, and waved him goodbye.

Unconsciously, Hakuryuu held the umbrella's handle tightly; perhaps it was because of his worry towards the coffee-shop owner family, or perhaps it was something else. Even he did not know.

* * *

Outside, he opened the umbrella carefully, for he's afraid that he would damage the precious thing that was lend to him. As he looked at the inner umbrella, he could see untidy, almost random sketches and drawings in crayons; drawings of flowers. He turned his eyes at the other parts of the umbrella, and he could see a crude handwriting—akin to that of a little child's—in _katakana. _It said, _"I love you, father and mother."_

Hakuryuu clenched his tightly, biting his lips.

Just how could he help _her, _the person whom understood him?


End file.
